


happy new hell (counting down)

by bloodynose (orphan_account)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Accidents, Bad Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, New Year's Countdown, New Year's Eve, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bloodynose
Summary: tyler and josh's anniversary is on new years eve. they celebrate on the roof of the apartment building they live in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry
> 
> stay safe tonight, don't stand right next to fireworks, don't drive drunk, be careful, i love u all !! happy new year(s eve).
> 
> !! trigger warning !! there's a death, and a somewhat disgusting description, but it's like two words in a sentence or something. stay safe though !!

_ten,_  
  
" _come on_ , josh!" tyler said, already dashing up the stairs. the aforementioned boy was scrambling to lace his shoes, but he didn't have time, so he simply pulled his jeans over the laces. he grabbed his beanie and ran out of the flat and up the stairs after tyler.  
  
_nine,_  
  
josh found the boy a little less than halfway up the staircase already, he took tyler's hand and they ran together.  
  
_eight,_  
  
steps echoed in the empty hallway, doors with decorations and welcome mats on the front littered the walls, occasionally a potted plant or two in the corners.  
  
_seven,_  
  
"can you believe-" josh is breathless. "-that it's already been _two years_?"  
  
_six,_  
  
"remember when we were here, and you were, like, really sappy and bought me flowers, and nobody else was up here so we listened to love songs?" he says.  
  
_five,_  
  
"and last time, when more and more people came up here, so we had to stop kissing, but when they were all gone we went back to music and making out?" he says.  
  
_four,_  
  
"this staircase is really _fucking_ high." he says.  
  
_three,_  
  
josh throws open the door, but he doesn't stop running, and he lets go of tyler's hand. "i love you, tyler," he says. he turns around to face tyler, he smiles. he slows down.  
  
_two,_  
  
"i love you, too, j." tyler's smile falters. "josh? josh, _oh, my god_ , _stop_ , you're gonna-" tyler stumbles, runs and reaches a hand out. josh is lost in thoughts. he trips over the edge.  
  
_one,_  
  
there are fireworks, and the noise is quickly overcome by people's screams as they see josh plummet to the ground. tyler hears josh scream, too. the people on the rooftop are rushing to the edge, shocked. tyler's even more shocked. he looks over the edge, he sees josh, who is about to hit the ground.  
  
there's a sickening crack that echoes through the air.  
  
there's a firework that's just exploded, and it's _heart-shaped_. 


End file.
